The One
by geoskywalker
Summary: They've now been working together for a year. Their feelings for each other are stronger than either of them know. Then one day the truth comes out.


Chills. Nervous churning in my stomach. This is what I'm always like before I confront someone. Especially a guy. I've been thinking about it for a while. My feelings for him are stronger than ever and I've been in love with him for the past year. It's definitely time to do something about it. Today will change me one way or another. He'll either feel the same way and make me the happiest girl alive or he'll reject me and I'll have to hide in my shame and embarrassment. To be honest, I don't know what to expect. I do, however, know what I want.  
As I closed the door from coming out of the locker room, I hear a big smack and let out a little gasp. Now I can feel the pain come to my ass. Of course, I know who that was. I turn around and it's just who I thought. "Babe, where are you going?" Zack Ryder. "Haha. Away from you." I replied.  
"Oh come on, you know you owe me." He said, smiling.  
"Owe you for what? As far as I remember, you've done nothing for me." I knew this was one of his ways of getting into a girls pants. Well, not mine.  
"I've helped you and Curt out, now it's about time you do me a favour." The thing about Zack, he never takes no for an answer.  
"Exactly. Me and Curt. It's him that I have feelings for, not you." He rolled his eyes, "Just one night?" I rolled my eyes back, "No. I'm going to talk to him now..." I said as I start walking he called, "You don't know what you're missing out on!"  
Yeah, that's just typical him. I don't usually pay attention to it. I can't believe how nervous I'm getting. It's seriously ridiculous. Maybe he'll be cool about it and make it out to be a "cute crush". I text him earlier telling him we should talk about a few things, he didn't ask what about. He just told me he was keen and to meet him in his locker room. The closer I'm getting to his door, the more I can hear my heart pounding in my chest. I never knew one guy could make such an impact on me. I had been going over in my head exactly what I was going to say to him and how.  
As I knocked on his door, I realized how much I was shaking. _Get a freaking grip Georgia!_ I had to calm myself. A few footsteps... Then the door opens. _Gosh, he's gorgeous._ I froze for a second.  
"Uh, do you wanna come in?" He asked. "Yeah sure." Still nervous and slightly still shaking. I had been in his room a few times before (well actually, a lot of times) but some reason it seemed so different. Must be my mood I guess. "So you wanted to talk to me?" He asked.  
"Yeah I-"He cut me off, "Cool, I've got something to tell you too but you can go first."  
This made me so much more nervous; of course I started shaking so much at this point. "Uh, well... Um it's kind of hard to say I guess. Uh..." I trailed off. I was so glad he cut me off. "Do you want me to go first then? Because I don't mind." He said laughing. I nodded. "Well I guess I'm glad you wanted to talk to me, because there's something I've been needing to tell you for a while. I'm going to be straight up about this and not make it complicated but I think I've got feelings for you. You may not feel..." I stopped listening. Well, I was listening but I went into deep thought. _He read my mind._ _This can't be for real. It's like he's speaking for me... _"Georgia, did you hear what I just said?"  
"Yeah I did. I don't know what to say, Curt. I mean I... I feel the exact same way. Well not really. There's more to it than that." I know I was going on about nothing but I was getting to the point... "More to it than that? What do you mean? You're saying you have feelings for me too but you're saying there's more to it than that?" He came closer to me. I could feel myself grow hot.  
"It's nothing big just basically I've had feelings for you ever since I started working here." That came out easier than I thought, but I was still nervous. He came closer and stared into my eyes. I stared back into those gorgeous, blue eyes.  
"So..." He started saying, as he came closer. "You like me?" He kept coming, then stopped when my breasts were against his chest. I could feel his breath, which drove me crazy inside.  
"Yes... I-"Again, he cut me off. But not with words. Instead, he leaned in, faster than I could have thought, and kissed me. For a short second I was confused. I guess I panicked. Before I could react, I felt one of his hands grab my waist and the other held my head closer to his. That's when I kissed him back. I brought my hands to his head, pulled him closer to me and kissed him passionately. _Looks like I got what I wanted._


End file.
